


Forbidden Love

by implicitfumero



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinky, Love, Porn, Porn With Plot, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicitfumero/pseuds/implicitfumero
Summary: Jake Peralta unexpectedly falls for The Vulture.





	Forbidden Love

Jake stared longingly into The Vulture’s eyes — the other members of the Nine-Nine genuinely believed he had a thing for Amy, and it was laughable. It had always been The Vulture. And it always would be. The Vulture stared back. "I want to finish this case, Jacob," he said, eyes on Peralta. They went to his office — Jake was sweating, nervous. "It's about you. OUR CASE." he said, closing the door and then kissing Jake passionately.

Jake kissed him back, passionately. He couldn’t help thinking, “Is this real? Is this actually happening?” Due to his insecurities, Jake pulled away and questioned The Vulture about why he was making his move, to which he replied, “I can’t hide it in anymore. I love you, Jakey. And I always have.” Jake giggled to himself; The Vulture's comments made him feel so safe and special. He was so happy. "I've waited too long for this. Every time you are around, my heart beats so fast. I wasn't sure if my feelings were real, I was sure I was straight. But I can't hide it anymore. I'm bisexual. and I'm YOUR bisexual." Jake kissed him again, pinning the Vulture against the wall. He pulled back suddenly, desperate for answers in this new romance. “Wait — how long have you felt like this?” The Vulture grinned mischievously, the sides of his mouth quirking up in the way that they did when he solved a case. “Remember our first case together? We spent so much time alone together in that food truck looking for evidence. Our hands brushed and I fell hard for you.”

Their first case, huh. Jake felt positively euphoric; this was like watching Die Hard a hundred times in a row. There was no better feeling. “Oh, Pembrooke. Take me NOW.”

The Vulture obliged, taking Jake in his arms. He slowly undid his pants and prepared to blow Jake’s cock, however as he went to put his lips on it, he discovered how large it was— needless to say he was stunned. “Jakey, wow. You’re massive.” Jake grinned cheekily and asked the Vulture once more to fuck him. The Vulture reluctantly obliged, slowly undressing as to tease Jake. Jake couldn't contain himself, he was ready. Ready for The Vulture.

As The Vulture slowly eased his throbbing member into Jake's thick ass, he couldn't help but wonder if Jake's feelings were actually genuine and his attachment issues kicked in. Meanwhile, Jake was oblivious and loving every second. "Faster, baby, faster. I want all of you inside me. I love you." Those three words threw The Vulture and he almost immediately stopped out of fear and abandonment issues. He'd never heard someone tell him they loved him that passionately before, and he had no clue how to react. "What's wrong, baby? Why did you stop?" Jake was unbearably confused — had he done something wrong? Was The Vulture just playing him for a quick fuck? Both men felt extremely insecure in that moment, and neither of them knew what to do.


End file.
